


Gadać każdy może, trochę lepiej lub trochę gorzej

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek ma przepieprzone, F/M, M/M, OOC, Scott ma problem z interpretacją pewnych szczególnych faktów, głupie ale śmieszne, niewybredny język, seksualna płaszczyzna semantyczna, stado ciepriące
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: - Hale? Jakim cudem wkopałeś się w to gówno? A teraz ważniejsze pytanie, czemu ja się taplam razem z tobą?Czyli one shot, w którym: Scott nie wie że chce, Isaac chce ale nie wie jak, Derek nie chce ale musi, a Jordan czuje że nie chce, ale go zmuszono. Stado przemówiło, a głos stada jest święty i demokratyczny, co przypomniało Derekowi czemu od zawsze był fanem dyktatury. Kurwa mać.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathy_stas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/gifts).



> Naskrobane na prośbę Cathy_stas - mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba, choć mam paskudne wrażenie, że wyszło inaczej niż oszekiwałaś xD  
> Nazywam Jordana Hellhoundem, nie ogarem piekielnym, bo polska nazwa jest... nijaka i mi się nie podoba.  
> W tym ficu na Jordana, jeśli nie ma włączonego trybu Hellhounda, nie działa popiół z jarząba (co chyba nie jest zbytnim nagięciem kanonu, skoro jad Tracy działał na Jordana, a na Hellhounda nie).  
> Enjoy.

\- Zebraliśmy się tu wszyscy w poważnej niczym atak serca sprawie – głos Stilesa był podniosły i uroczysty, a Derekowi zachciało się przewrócić oczami po raz pierwszy. – W śmiertelnie poważnej sprawie, która zmieni nasze życie. Sprawa ta zaważy na wszelkich relacjach i…

\- Chryste Panie, przejdź do rzeczy, mam kosmetyczkę za pół godziny! – Lydia warknęła, niecierpliwie bębniąc pazurami o stolik, a Derek zaczął się martwić czy przypadkiem nie zrobi w nim dziur. Nie żeby się przejmował, był to tylko stolik ale… jego stolik, a banshee mogłaby robić szponami dziury w czymś _swoim_. Albo w _kimś_ swoim.

Stiles zrobił minę jakby Lydia odgryzła głowę jego ulubionej figurce Hana Solo, ale przynajmniej przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- No dobra, chodzi o to, że Isaac chce podupczyć ze Scottem ale nie wie jak.

\- Nie wie jak? W sensie nie wie gdzie wsadzić czy… Auu! – Liam jęknął, gdy oberwał w łeb od Malii.

\- To było… brutalnie powiedziane – mruknęła Kira i zerknęła, jak wszyscy pozostali, na reinkarnację nędzy, rozpaczy i skumulowanej frustracji seksualnej, w postaci Isaaca, siedzącego w kącie i smętnie gapiącego się w podłogę.

\- Po prawdzie, to ja nie chcę seksu… znaczy chcę, ale niekoniecznie teraz – mruknął Isaac. – Ale chciałbym chociaż, żeby nasz status się… określił.

\- Status? – Mason mrugnął zdziwiony. – To wy nie chodzicie ze sobą od co najmniej trzech miesięcy?

\- Chyba tak… ale tak jakby nie? – Isaac podniósł głowę, a Derekowi zachciało się pokręcić oczami po raz drugi, bo chłopak wyglądał i pachniał jak skopany szczeniak.

Hale zaczął żałować, że Parrish nie mógł się urwać z pracy, bo nie miał z kim powymieniać wymownych spojrzeń dla dorosłych.

\- Jak to chyba? Na ilu randkach byliście? – Lydia westchnęła i niecierpliwie sprawdziła czas.

\- Na trzynastu… ale to chyba ja byłem, on raczej nie.

Wszyscy zamarli i wlepili w niego nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenia, a Isaac przygarbił się cały.

\- No bo, myślałem że to było oczywiste, że to randki… ale Scott chyba nie wiedział.

\- Czy wy przypadkiem, nie byliście w walentynki w kinie na Romantycznej Masakrze, a potem na kolacji we dwóch w knajpie? – mina Allison wyrażała skonfundowanie roku.

\- Tak.

\- I? – łowczyni zapytała po chwili gdy chłopak nie raczył kontynuować.

\- No i nic – Isaac wzruszył smętnie ramionami.

\- Nie raczyłeś go poinformować albo coś? – Lydia warknęła, zerkając na zegarek.

\- Próbowałem ale… - uszy Isaaca przybrały uroczy odcień buraka pływającego w barszczu. – Sami wiecie, jaki jest Scott jeśli idzie o te sprawy – jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Paczka, z wyjątkiem Dereka, który po prostu w końcu przewrócił oczami, westchnęła współczująco, gdyż wiedzieli. Aż za dobrze. Wszyscy pamiętali jak Lydii zdarzyło się romansować z Aidenem, z czego wyszedł niezły Armagedon. Nie dość, że do Scotta nie mogło dotrzeć że ktoś z jego stada chciał być w związku z całkiem ładnym, ale jednak z mordercą, to stał się wybitnie upierdliwy w swej nadopiekuńczości i resztę paczki zaczął traktować jak niedorozwinięte uczuciowo niedołęgi. Zaczął im matkować, co doprowadziło do chowania się po kątach jeśli komuś zachciało się randkowania, by uniknąć niedorzecznych sytuacji.

Jednak zamiast spokoju nastąpił wylew niedorzecznych i kompromitujących sytuacji, no bo niby jak ukryć fakt uprawiania seksu przed gościem, który miał wykrywacz kłamstw w uszach i zmysł węchu pieprzonego wilka? Odpowiedź: wymagało to bardzo dobrej kondycji, mistrzostwa w kłamaniu, genialnej logistyki i świetnego mydła.

Całe stado odetchnęło z ulgą, gdy Scott zaczął przejawiać zainteresowanie swoim Betą. Wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że gdy ich Alfa się ustatkuje to po prostu mu przejdzie i da im spokój. Nic z tych rzeczy, bo ich ukochany przywódca miał problem z dojściem do oczywistych faktów, a oni byli zbyt zawstydzeni by go uświadomić, bo od dłuższego czasu robili swojego Alfę w konia (a raczej koniołaka), co było sprzeczne z wszelkimi zasadami kierującymi stadami. Fakt, że dodatkowo połowa była seksualnie sfrustrowana, a druga połowa zestresowana przez ukrywanie oczywistych rzeczy, nie poprawiał nastrojów, a morale sięgały poziomu skamieniałych dinozaurów.

\- Chwila, a czy wilkołaki nie wydzielają jakiś specjalnych zapachów gdy są zakochane albo coś? Czy Scott nie powinien się… no nie wiem, wywąchać sam? – spytał Stiles.

\- Po pierwsze, różne zapachy można różnie interpretować. Po drugie, kiedy ostatni raz sam się wąchałeś? To… - zaczął Derek, ale Stiles mu przerwał.

\- Dzisiaj rano, gdy zdecydowałem, że nie potrzebuję prysznica.

\- Cóż, to czuć – Lydia uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

\- Nienormalne… – skończył w końcu Derek. – Zapomnijcie, że coś mówiłem – poczuł, że zaczyna boleć go głowa.

\- Nie możemy mu po prostu wszyscy powiedzieć? Zwabić, przywiązać do krzesła i wytłumaczyć jak krowie na rowie? – Malia, jak zwykle, była za najprostszym i najefektywniejszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Nie – Derek westchnął. – To nasz Alfa, należy mu się, ehm, odpowiedni szacunek i traktowanie, a takie wspólne edukowanie w sprawach oczywistych… byłoby źle widziane.

\- Hurra dla naszego Alfy, który jest emocjonalnym tępakiem– Malia przewróciła oczami. – I hurra dla nas, bo będziemy cierpieć przez wieki wąchając koktajl hormonalny, który serwuje nam Scott za każdym razem gdy widzi Isaaca.

Supernaturalna, obdarzona dobrym węchem, część paczki westchnęła z bólem, podczas gdy Stiles ukradkiem obwąchiwał sobie pachy. Isaac, czując wyrzuty sumienia, skulił się na krześle jeszcze bardziej.

\- To może wyślemy jedną osobę? Emisariusza? Który zrobi Scottowi pogawędkę na… odpowiednim poziomie? – powiedziała nagle Lydia, a Derekowi masującemu sobie skronie, umknęła podła nutka brzmiąca w jej głosie.

\- Jedna osoba to nie głupi pomysł – mruknął, myśląc kogo by tu zrobić jeleniem wysłanym na rzeź.

\- Ale kto pójdzie? Mnie nie liczcie – Mason, jak widać, odpadał. Po zapachu jaki wydzielała cała paczka, na ochotników nie było co liczyć. I trudno się było dziwić, jedno spojrzenie w ciemne, wilgotne i sarnie oczy ich Alfy i miało się ochotę paść na kolana i wyśpiewać wszystkie grzechy.

\- Myślę, że powinna iść najbardziej doświadczona osoba – powiedziała Lydia, a Derek już miał powiedzieć, że najbardziej doświadczoną osobą w romansowych sprawach jest właśnie ona, ale nie dała mu szansy – I najstarsza – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

\- To dobr… - zaczął, ale ugryzł się w język bo spłynęło na niego okropne oświecenie. – Chwila – podniósł w obronnym geście ręce gdy cała paczka wgapiła się niego jak sępy w zdychającą antylopę. – Ja się nie zg…

\- Kto jest za, łapa w górę – ręka Lydii pierwsza wystrzeliła w powietrze, a zaraz za nią ręce całego stada.

\- Chwila…!

\- Kto przeciw? – nie zdążył nawet lekko unieść swojej, gdy Lydia odklepała zakończenie obrad. – Bam! Derek, większością głosów został wybrany na emisariusza uświadamiającego naszego Alfę. Koniec zebrania! A teraz, kosmetyczka – triumfalnie chwyciła torebkę i zebrała się do wyjścia.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie kosmetyczkę – warknął sarkastycznie gdy go mijała.

\- Pieprz się – wyszczerzyła się w całkiem wilczym uśmiechu i klepnęła go w klatę.

\- To nie ja się będę dzisiaj pieprz…ugh! – prawie udało mu się nie jęknąć gdy wbiła mu obcas w stopę i wyszła, a za nią całe uhahane stado (minus Isaac, który jako jedyny rzucił wdzięcznym spojrzeniem).

Banda wrednot. Potworów. Niewdzięczników. Ścierwojadów!

*

\- To co, widzimy się dzisiaj po szkole u mnie? Mam ten film, który chciałeś zobaczyć – Scott zmaterializował się obok jego szafki, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, a Isaac po prostu musiał się odśmiechnąć. A potem zstąpiła na niego smutna rzeczywistość.

\- Ach, Derek prosił by ci przekazać, że chce z tobą pomówić. W cztery oczy. U niego – powiedział i mrugnął gdy dotarła do niego fala zapachu Scotta, dziwnie przypominającego… troszkę… tak jakby… zazdrość.

\- Derek? Gadałeś z nim? Nie mógł mi osobiście tego przekazać?

\- Eeee, nie wiem. Chyba nie? Ma jakąś delikatną sprawę do omówienia – Isaac przełknął ślinę gdy oczy Scotta wpiły się w niego niczym dwa lasery. – Wybitnie delikatną, chyba coś o relacjach w stadzie – gadał dalej, mimo że bardzo chciał się zamknąć. Wina Scotta i jego oczu. Serio.

\- Relacje w stadzie – powtórzył Scott. – Coś, w związku z tobą? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się po swojemu, tylko jakoś tak trochę zbyt podejrzliwie.

\- Nie – Isaac stwierdził po prostu i w gruncie rzeczy miał rację, bo sprawa bardziej dotyczyła Scotta. Co nie?

McCall świdrował go przez chwilę wzrokiem, a potem uśmiechnął się już normalnie, jak to tylko on potrafił.

\- Spoko, zajrzę do niego. Widzimy się na treningu – i odszedł, chociaż wcześniej zdążył poklepać Isaaca po tyłku. Dość długo i mocno.

Lahey westchnął gdy Scott zniknął za zakrętem, a Stiles stanął u jego boku.

\- Czy klepanie po tyłku jest gestem tylko przyjacielskim czy bardziej… no wiesz? – zapytał Stilinskiego.

\- Klepanie tak, ale stary on cię nie klepnął, on ci normalnie wymasował dupę.

\- Aha – Isaac westchnął raz jeszcze, mógłby być częściej tak klepany.

\- Isaac? – Stiles wyrwał go z krainy szczęśliwości. – Mogę ci zadać poważne pytanie?

\- No – zamknął szafkę i spojrzał na Stilinskiego.

\- Czy ja śmierdzę?

*

Derekowi chciało się płakać. On - poważny, mrukliwy, doświadczony przez życie i cholera jasna! BEZDZIETNY wilkołak, miał zaraz zacząć edukować swojego nastoletniego Alfę o kretyńskich sprawach typu: życiowy partner i łączenie się w pary u wilkołaków. Trochę żałował, że spał z otwartymi oczami gdy matka robiła mu wykład na ten temat. I miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał zahaczać o sprawy kołujące wokół seksu, bo… są pewne granice estetyczne. Mógł straszyć dzieci podczas Halloween albo zamordować po raz kolejny Petera, serio, nie ma problemu. Ale pogadanki o pszczółkach i kwiatuszkach przekraczały jego psychiczne możliwości.

\- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – Scott spytał, umościł się na kanapie naprzeciw Dereka i uśmiechnął promiennie.

Hale poczuł jak jego cała przećwiczona gadka rejteruje w podskokach niczym armia francuska podczas drugiej wojny światowej.

\- Derek?

\- Co wiesz o łączeniu się w pary u wilkołaków? – Hale pogratulował sobie pytania, może dzięki temu Scott sam dojdzie do odpowiednich wniosków?

\- Nic.

No tak… to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o genialne plany. Nie był nawet jakoś bardzo zdziwiony.

\- Chodzi o to że… wilkołaki, wybierają sobie partnerów… bardzo często spośród członków własnego stada i no… - poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić pod uważnym spojrzeniem Scotta.

\- I? – Alfa uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- No i to nic złego, nawet jeśli przez długi czas ktoś nie zauważa, że wybrał sobie partnera. To całkiem normalne i… dobrze przyjmowane przez całe stado, bo hmm, określa status eee, w relacjach.

\- Status w relacjach? – Scott wyglądał jakby nic nie rozumiał, i trudno się było mu dziwić, bo Derek też nic nie rozumiał ze swoich mętnych wynurzeń. Jego świętej pamięci matka, prawdopodobnie kwestionowałaby właśnie swoje metody pedagogiczne gdyby go teraz zobaczyła.

\- W sensie, wiadomo kto z kim. Wszystko jest jasne i wszyscy są szczęśliwi – Derek zakończył niezgrabnie.

\- Aha… - a Scott zaczynał wyglądać na podejrzliwego.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć, że… - tak ogólnie to chciał powiedzieć, żeby Scott zaczął zachowywać się jak Alfa, przewiesił sobie Isaaca przez ramię i rzucił go na łóżko… no ale nie mógł.

\- Uhm.

\- Derek – Scott nachylił się i przybrał poważną minę, a Hale’owi zachciało się schować za poduszką. – Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Obiecuję, że będę wyrozumiały. I nie będę się złościć, cokolwiek mi powiesz.

Derek mrugnął. Jasne, nie będzie zły tylko zawiedziony, co będzie jeszcze gorsze, albo zawstydzony, albo zasmucony, albo zaskoczony na maksa co nie przystoi Alfie i Derek będzie tego świadkiem i niech go ktoś ubije.

Ale kto mówił, że cuda się nie zdarzają?

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, rozległo się walenie w drzwi.

\- Sekundę – mruknął, mając nadzieję że nie brzmiało to jak jęk umierającego z pragnienia na widok studni.

Za drzwiami stał Jordan Parrish, najsłodszy zastępca szeryfa w hrabstwie, który jeszcze nie wiedział, że miał zaraz uratować Derekowi dupę.

\- Cześć stary, szeryf prosił byś mi pomógł w śledzeniu jednego gościa, podejrzewamy że może być wendigo… O, hej Scott, przeszkodziłem wam w czymś?

\- Tak… – zaczął Scott.

\- Nie – stwierdził Derek. – Nic ważnego, możemy skończyć później.

\- Ale mogę poczekać…

\- Nie możesz. Szalejące wendigo na ulicach to nic dobrego.

\- Ale… - zaczęli Scott z Jordanem, jednak Derek nie pozwolił im dojść do słowa, chwycił tylko Parrisha za szmaty i bezceremonialnie wyprowadził go z mieszkania.

\- Wybacz Scott, zadzwonię do ciebie później – i zatrzasnął drzwi, nie zwracając uwagi na zmrużone oczy swojego Alfy.

\- Hale, co jest do cholery, puść mnie.

\- Cisza, przebieraj szybciej nogami.

\- Przestań mnie ciągnąć!

Scott w zamyśleniu podrapał się w policzek. Coś mu zaczęło świtać w głowie.

*

Pół godziny później, radiowóz Parrisha trząsł się jak przy trzęsieniu ziemi, gdy jego właściciel płakał ze śmiechu z głową opartą o kierownicę.

\- Możesz już przestać? Ludzie się gapią – Derek burknął i siorbnął kawy, obserwując dom potencjalnego wendigo.

Jordan oparł głowę, zachichotał po raz ostatni i otarł łzy.

\- Sorry, ale to jest najśmieszniejsza rzecz od czasów jak Kira niechcący spowodowała spięcie na twojej chacie, a Peter właśnie brał prysznic.

Derek prawie się uśmiechnął na to wspomnienie, bo widok jego wuja i największego wrzodu na dupie w jednym, z włosami postawionymi na sztorc (nawet tymi na klacie) wart był każdych pieniędzy.

\- Prawie żałuję, że nie byłem świadkiem całej sytuacji – Jordan wyszczerzył się po raz ostatni tego wieczoru, choć jeszcze nie był świadomy tego smutnego faktu.

Bo w głowie Dereka zakiełkowała całkiem niezła myśl. Jordan Parrish był miły. Jordan Parrish znał się na ludziach. Jordan Parrish potrafił rozmawiać z każdym. Jordan Parrish był też dobrym człowiekiem i dobrym policjantem, dlatego nie działały na niego niczyje sarnie oczy.

\- Pomożesz mi.

Hellhound powoli odwrócił głowę i ubawiony spojrzał na kumpla.

\- Czy ja wyglądam ci na masochistę, Hale?

Derek udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Cóż, sypiasz z Lydią Martin, która pewnie swoimi pazurami ora ci plecy niczym pole ziemniaków za każdym razem gdy dochodzi, więc odpowiedź nasuwa się sama. Chyba że jesteś do dupy i nie dochodzi, ale wtedy pewnie za karę po prostu wgryzałby ci się w tętnicę szyjną, więc na jedno wychodzi.

Jordan, trzeba mu przyznać, nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Po pierwsze, nie masz dowodów. Po drugie, nawet jeśli, to nie zmienia faktu, że ci nie pomogę – stwierdził zimno.

\- Dowody można zdobyć, chyba że cię nie doceniam i potrafisz trzymać łapy z dala od Lydii dłużej niż dwa dni. Jeśli jesteś tak dobry, w co wątpię, to i tak nie sądzę żeby Lydia była zachwycona tym faktem i się na to zgodziła.

\- Przypuśćmy teoretycznie, że masz rację i sypiam z Lydią. Co z tego? I tak ci nie pomogę.

\- Pomożesz, albo opowiem wszystko Scottowi – Derek uśmiechnął się triumfalnie gdy Jordan rąbnął łbem w kierownicę i westchnął potępieńczo.

\- To byłoby podłe z twojej strony – powiedział Parrish po chwili i podniósł głowę by spojrzeć na wilkołaka. – Ale ty jesteś podły, więc oczywiście to zrobisz – westchnął ciężko.

\- Jak więc rozegramy to wszystko, partnerze? – Derek przeciągnął się bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

\- Zadzwonisz do Scotta i umówisz się z nim na jutro – Jordan wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer.

\- I co?

\- Cóż, zrobimy mu pogadankę edukacyjną i będzie co ma być – Hellhound stwierdził kwaśno, gdy usłyszał, że Deaton odebrał telefon.

*

\- Hale? Jakim cudem wkopałeś się w to gówno? A teraz ważniejsze pytanie, czemu ja się taplam razem z tobą? – spytał Jordan, grzebiąc w lodówce i wyciągając z niej piwo. Choć prawdę powiedziawszy miał ochotę na coś dużo mocniejszego.

Derek siedzący na kanapie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zadaj sobie to pytanie kolejnym razem gdy Lydia będzie ci dyszeć na kark. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie gładko, Scott zajmie się Laheyem, dzięki czemu reszta stada będzie mogła wskakiwać do łóżek komu bądź, o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Parrish westchnął, a potem westchnął raz jeszcze gdy do mieszkania Dereka wmaszerował bardzo poważny Scott. Jordan odstawił piwo na stole i stanął koło Hale’a. Gdy otwierał usta by zacząć tyradę, McCall powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

\- Nie musicie nic mówić, domyśliłem się – powiedział poważnie, a Jordan z Derekiem wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- Domyśliłeś się? – Parrish chciał się upewnić.

\- Tak. Trochę mi przykro, że ukrywaliście to wszystko przede mną. Ale serio, bardzo się cieszę. Derek, nie musiałeś się tak czaić, ja też sądzę że członkowie stada łączący się w pary to dobry pomysł.

Hale wstał powoli i zmarszczył brwi, bo coś mu zaczynało niebezpiecznie pulsować w głowie.

\- Czekaj, z czym się czaiłem?

\- Jak to z czym? – Scott uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Ty i Jordan jesteście parą, nie? Świetnie do siebie pasujecie!

Derek powoli osunął się ponownie na kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Parrish natomiast przechylił głowę i spojrzał lekko rozbawiony na Scotta.

\- Mogę wiedzieć skąd ten wniosek?

\- Spędzacie z sobą dużo czasu ostatnio. Derek wczoraj bardzo się ucieszył na twój widok, jego zapach wręcz eksplodował radością.

\- Naprawdę? – Jordan wyszczerzył się, trochę histerycznie, a Derek jęknął cicho z kanapy.

\- Ale serio? Mogliście znaleźć jakąś inną wymówkę na spotkanie. Wendigo? Nie było tu żadnego od wieków. Chociaż nawet szeryf potwierdził, że kazał wam go sprawdzić. Też go w to wciągnęliście, co nie? Niezłe dopracowanie szczegółów.

Jordan kiwnął głową , bo w gruncie rzeczy był pod wrażeniem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale był. Tak po prostu. Potem zerknął na Dereka, z którego raczej nie mogło być pożytku w najbliższym czasie i westchnął. Chyba nadszedł czas na radykalne rozwiązania.

\- Przykro mi Scott, ale nie jesteśmy z Derekiem parą. Tak po prawdzie to chodzę z Lydią od trzech miesięcy – widok Alfy ze zwisającą szczęką i rozszerzonymi ze zdziwienia oczami był całkiem słodki. – Tak, te wszystkie kosmetyczki, fryzjerki, wypady z koleżankami i tak dalej, to były preteksty na spotkania ze mną. Spotkania z seksem, lojalnie informuję. Przykro mi że cię oszukiwaliśmy, ale inaczej się nie dało – zakończył i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Scott dalej gapił się na niego jak na łysego Donalda Trumpa.

\- To czemu Derek… z tobą… wczoraj… - McCall próbował coś wyartykułować, ale nie szło mu zbyt składnie.

Jordan podrapał się w szczękę.

\- Wiesz co, niektórych rzeczy należy po prostu doświadczyć – stwierdził i popchnął Scotta w stronę schodów, a potem wepchał go na sam ich szczyt, do sypialni Dereka.

Na ich widok Isaac zerwał się z łóżka.

\- Już? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nie – stwierdził Parrish. – Ale na stówę potrzebuje teraz odrobiny miłości i zrozumienia. Scott, - zwrócił się do wciąż zatkanego Alfy i położył mu dłonie na ramionach – wiem, że będzie to dla ciebie szok stulecia, ale uwierz mi, naprawdę chcesz przelecieć Isaaca.

Scott nic nie powiedział, gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Jordan przygryzł policzek.

\- Hmm, może sami sobie wytłumaczycie pewne sprawy – odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do drzwi. Następnie wyjął fiolkę z popiołem z jarząba z kieszeni i wysypał go tworząc linię łączącą framugi.

\- Eee, Jordanie, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – zaczął powoli Isaac, zerkając niepewnie na Scotta, na którego, z lekkim opóźnieniem, właśnie spływało oświecenie.

\- Lepszego nie mam – policjant uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – Tam jest łóżko, sugerowałbym jego użycie… albo zrobienie czegokolwiek co wilkołaki robią podczas łączenia się w pary. Miłej zabawy – powiedział i zatrzasnął drzwi.

Wzdychając ciężko zszedł na dół, by zastać Dereka w postawie jakiej go zostawił (aka Maryja Bolejąca). Pokręcił oczami, podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych, a potem do lodówki, po zasłużone piwo. Potem rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie, otworzył browara i czekał.

Nie musiał czekać długo.

W pewnym momencie Derek podniósł szybko głowę i przechylił ją jakby nasłuchiwał.

\- Oho, chyba ci się udało ich przekonać do seksu – powiedział na odgłos skrzypiącego łóżka, które nawet Jordan usłyszał bez supernaturalnego słuchu. - Pytanie czemu na moim posłaniu – dodał sarkastycznie.

Zanim Jordan zdążył odpowiedzieć, dotarło do nich dość dobrze słyszalne jęknięcie. Jeszcze w trakcie jego trwania Derek znalazł się tuż przy drzwiach.

\- No tak, na mnie chyba pora – powiedział i sięgnął do klamki, lecz jego ręka odskoczyła jak oparzona. Powoli spojrzał na podłogę.

Bariera z jarząba

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś, mysiu pysiu? – głos Jordana ociekał czymś, co Derek słyszał po raz pierwszy w jego przypadku, a mianowicie perfidnym zadowoleniem.

Hale przełknął ślinę i powoli odwrócił się do Parrisha, który z uśmiechem siedział na kanapie, trzymał skrzyżowane nogi na stoliku i popijał piwo.

\- Jordan, jesteś miłym facetem. Takie mściwe zachowanie jest ci obce.

Parrish łyknął piwa i zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. W międzyczasie coś jakby lampka z nocnego stolika pieprznęła w ziemię i się rozbiła, co jednak nie zagłuszyło innych, bardziej biologicznych dźwięków.

\- Jestem miłym facetem w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć – Jordan uśmiechnął się. – Dzisiaj jest ten dziesiąty kiedy bywam wredny.

\- Parrish, zamorduje cię jeśli mnie nie wypuścisz – Derek chciałby, żeby jego głos brzmiał okrutnie i złowrogo, ale oczywiście kij mu w oko, bo jęknął jak potępieniec.

\- Oh, Hale. W końcu ucieszyłeś się wczoraj, że mnie zobaczyłeś. Daję ci możliwość pobycia w moim towarzystwie, w niezapomnianych okolicznościach. Swoją drogą, – uśmiechnął się gdy dźwięki dochodzące do ich uszu zrobiły się głośniejsze, bardziej entuzjastyczne i regularne – słyszałem, że wilkołaki mają całkiem niezłą kondycję, wiesz coś o tym?

Derekowi Hale zachciało się płakać.

A potem zachciało mu się wyć, bo Jordan Parrish, który okazał się nie być tak miłym facetem za jakiego wszyscy go mieli, wyciągnął komórkę i zaczął kręcić filmik. Z Derekiem w roli głównej.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przebrnięcie przez twór mego zgnitego mózgu.  
> Jeśl ktoś chce żeby spłodzić mu fica - jestem odtwarta na porpozycje :)


End file.
